The Christmas Party
by Thee Britty
Summary: Vince McMahon is hosting a Christmas Party for his employees. None of them are happy. Pairings: BeckyxCody, RandyxOC, Ted Jr.xOC, and EdgexOC. Kennedy and John Cena are mentioned and used.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody but Isobellah in this story.**

**Author's Note: So here's a Christmas present to the people that are mentioned in the story. It's a few shot and maybe after Christmas I'll make another story with the said couples in this few shot thing. But until then...Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

All of the couples were at this Christmas party that Vince McMahon was throwing for his superstars. Nobody really wanted to be there but being employed by the WWE, you had to be there. Every superstar and a lot of the legends were there. The legends were the ones that actually wanted to be there whereas the young stars like Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Adam Copeland, Ted DiBiase Jr., John Cena, and Jeff Hardy would much rather spend time with their girlfriends on the little time that they had off but they were lucky that they got to bring a date.

"This is so gay," Randy said as he put his arm around Domonique's shoulders.

"Suck it up, Orton, we have to be here," John said as he pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss.

"Adam, knock it off," Isobellah muttered as she smacked his hand away from the top of her dress as he tried to cop a feel.

"Come on, babe, just a feel," He said as he placed a kiss just beside her ear.

"Adam, your boss is just across the room, please keep your behavior at least PG-13 rated," She hissed at him only receiving a smirk from the arrogant superstar.

"They don't call me the Rated R Superstar for nothing, babe," he smirked before reaching a hand down and grabbing her ass in her short green dress.

"Get a room," Domonique said as she snuggled up to Randy.

Isobellah just rolled her eyes and took a step away from Adam to keep some space between herself and Adam in a weak attempt to make Adam keep his hands to himself. He just smirked at his girlfriend and bobbed his head as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I would rather be playing Zelda," Cody muttered as he sipped his punch. "Ow! What the hell, Becky?!"

He had received a slap to the back of his head from his girlfriend of three years and also a glare to go along with the slap.

"I would rather you be here and not be playing that God forsaken game," she told him.

"What?! Why not? Isn't it fun watching me play the game? At least you get to look at me," Cody said with a smirk.

"Oh God, you sound like Orton now," Isobellah said rolling her blue eyes.

"And what's wrong with sounding like me, Izzy?" Randy questioned as he took a drink of the punch.

"One of you is enough, babe," Domonique said, hitting his stomache lightly with the back of his hand.

Isobellah sent Randy a smirk as Adam sneaked his arm around her and pulled her into him. He had been inching closer to her while her attention was on the conversation she was having with Orton, even if it was a small conversation.

"Adam! You're supposed to keep your hands off of me," Isobellah said, giving him a look.

"But babe! Randy's touching Dom and even John over there is touching his woman," Adam protested.

"You don't know how to behave, that's why you don't get to keep your hands on me," She told him before removing his arm from his waist.

"Well, you wouldn't me grab your boob!" he whined and stomped his foot.

She gave him a look, shook her head before she walked over to the table where the punch and food was set on. As she was pouring herself some punch, Ken Kennedy walked over to her and put his arm around her neck.

"Hey girly-friend," he said before glancing over his shoulder at Adam and gave him a smirk to irritate him.

"Hey boyish-friend," she said back as she took a drink of her punch.

"How's it going?" he asked, casually.

"Meh…it's all right; I'm practically getting molested by my own boyfriend. I swear, Vince does this to torture me," She scoffed a little.

Ken laughed and patted Isobellah's shoulder as he poured himself some of the red colored punch.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to torture you," Ken chuckled as he took a sip of the punch then wrinkled his nose. "This needs alcohol in it, don't you agree?"

"It does, if I have to put up with Adam's wandering hands," she muttered and then watched as Kennedy spiked the punch with some vodka then raised his fingers to his mouth and whispered, "Shhh."

"Don't worry, I won't tell but I better go back over to Adam before he cries," She sighed before walking back over to Adam and the rest of the group.

"Baby! I missed you, " Adam exclaimed before pulling her into a tight hug, letting his hands grope her ass.

"Adam, get your hands off my ass!" she said, smacking at his hands.

He pouted as he moved them up onto her lower back as Becky and Cody were busy arguing over whether he played Zelda too much or not.

"Cody, it's a surprise you even know that Becky is your girlfriend," Ted laughed as he downed his punch and then went to walk over to the punch bowl.

"Hey Randy wannabe, get me a glass," Isobellah called to him as she set her full glass on the table behind her.

"Like I answer to Randy wannabe," Ted said as he looked at her.

"You'll answer to whatever she called you, Teddy," Adam smirked as he moved beside his girlfriend but kept a firm grip around her waist.

Ted gave his girlfriend, Sunny a look and she just shrugged it off; it was a normal thing for Isobellah to call Ted, 'Randy wannabe' and he was lucky that she even called him that. Ted just shook his head and mumbled a 'fine' before he disappeared over to the punch bowl, that he didn't know was spiked.

"Izzy, can't we go into the bathroom?" Adam pleaded with his girlfriend as he was pressed up against her side.

"Please, Izzy do something with him, his whining is driving me insane," Becky said while shooting Adam a look.

Isobellah let out a sigh and gave Adam an annoyed look.

"Come on, Adam even Orton can keep it in his pants and we all know that he's the biggest sex addict of the whole group," Isobellah told Adam.

"Yup, and proud of it too," Orton smirked as he pulled Domonique in for a kiss.

"I still wish I could be playing Zelda," Cody muttered. "Or…doing anything with Becky; preferably between the sheets."

He winked at Becky and she just rolled her eyes at him. Domonique giggled as Randy whispered something in her ear. Isobellah smacked Adam's hand away from her top once again and then thanked Ted for her drink as he put his arm back around Sunny's shoulders.

"I love Christmas," Sunny said, resting her head against Ted's shoulder.

"I wish I could say the same but somebody's _always_ in the mood," Isobellah said as she shot Adam a glare but she only received a cheeky smile from the Rated R Superstar.

"I wish Cody was always in the mood instead of playing that damn video game," Becky sighed.

"I don't play it all the time!" Cody protested as he slipped his arm around Becky's waist.

She scoffed but didn't pull away from Cody's touch.

"When you're not playing Zelda you're playing Smackdown vs RAW 2009, Cody," she exclaimed.

"Hey! You play that with me so how can that be an offense against me?!" Cody asked, his mouth dropping open.

"Careful, Rhodes, you don't want to catch a fly or something with that mouth," Adam said as he sneaked an arm around Isobellah's shoulders and sneakily snuck it into the top of her dress as she was engaged in a conversation with Domonique and he managed to cop a good feel before she smacked his hand away from her dress.

"Adam Joseph Copeland, that's it!" Isobellah shouted at him. "No sex for you tonight."

Randy laughed at Adam as he pouted. Randy all ready had a firm grip on Domonique as Adam was pushed away from Isobellah. Cody sighed as he placed a kiss on Becky's cheek as to calm her down for just a little bit. Ted was all ready in Sunny's good books as he hadn't done anything that Adam had tried with Izzy but then again, the fun had only began.


End file.
